


The Coincidental Situation

by Selinawen



Series: ShuuKazu [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nageki is sick so Hitori takes leave in order to look after him. Ryuuji is overseas and so Shuu has to look after Miru and Kaku. Kazuaki doesn't want to stay in the staff room without Hitori around so he goes looking for Shuu in the Infirmary.<br/>This is honestly fluff and crack although Shuu is still being as Shuu as ever so there's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coincidental Situation

**Author's Note:**

> After posting my first drabble, I felt that I should write the very first scenario I've thought up regarding these two as a drabble too. So here it is! It may be a sort of prequel to my first drabble in one way or another.

“Didn't I tell you that the infirmary is not a place to play in?” Shuu said, with an annoyed look on his face, a stack of papers behind him. “I'm very busy as you can see”

“B-But it's so lonely in the staff room without Uzuneeeee~” Kazuaki exclaimed as tears filled his eyes. “B-Besides, you let Miru and Kaku play in here too so it should be fine right?” Kazuaki looked up at Shuu hopefully.

“They're just here for a few days though. Since Doctor Kawara is overseas and they would just make a mess if I leave them at home” Shuu muttered as he stared at the two creatures bouncing around the infirmary (which was unfortunately decorated with Christmas ornaments) happily.

“W-Well then, I'm just here for a few days as well! Since Uzune is taking care of Fujishiro for today, so it's fine!” Kazuaki said, beaming with confidence.

Shuu stared at him for a moment, sighed deeply and turned back to the stack of papers, muttering “Just don't bother me, that is all.”

“Okayy~~” Kazuaki chimed happily as he made himself comfortable on one of the beds.

“Merry Christmas!! (Yayy Kazuaki is here!!)” “Merry Christmas! (Kazuaki should join in the celebration too!)” Miru and Kaku exclaimed happily as they put a Christmas hat on Kazuaki, bouncing up and down happily after.

“E-Eh?? Is it really okay for me to join in?” Kazuaki asked, surprised.

“Merry Christmas!! Merry Christmas!! (Of course! The more the merrier, like daddy says!!)” The two of them continued happily.

“A-Ah I see!” Kazuaki stood up, determined “I-In that case, I'll do my best to put up as many decorations as I could!”

“Please don't actually do that.” Shuu muttered from his desk, annoyed.

“E-Ehhh?????”

“...The infirmary doesn't need more decorations than it already has.” Shuu continued.

Just then, the school bell rang to signal the start of second period.

“I-I'm sorry, I'll see you again during lunch!!” Kazuaki said as he headed towards the door. “T-Thank you, Iwamine!!” He opened the door, exited it and closed it behind him before heading towards his class soon after.

Shuu turned around to stare at the door for a moment before turning back to his stack of papers.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes after the school bell rang the start of lunch break, Kazuaki pushed open the door to the infirmary, holding a lunchbox in his hands. “I-I'm sorry I'm late! D-Did you wait long?” he said, panting.

“It's not like I'm having lunch anyway so you can go ahead by yourself actually.” Shuu muttered as he continued working on the now considerably smaller stack of papers.

“E-Ehhh?? B-But… aren't you hungry?”

“Not particularly.”

As Kazuaki thought over Shuu's responses, he decided that perhaps Shuu has forgotten his lunchbox due to Doctor Kawara being overseas, it could be a possibility. Therefore, Kazuaki decided that he should do something about it.

“I-Iwamine, you forgot your lunchbox didn't you? I-If that's the case, I could share mine with you!” Kazuaki exclaimed, holding out his lunchbox towards Shuu, blushing ever so slightly.

Shuu stared at Kazuaki for a while, then sighed deeply. “There isn't a need for that, I am not particularly interested in food.”

“Y-You don't have to hold back!” Kazuaki exclaimed.

“...I am not.” Shuu sighed.

“Merry Christmas! (Shuu never eats lunch! Soon Shuu will become very thin and unable to work!)” Miru and Kaku said.

“That won't be happening anytime soon.”

“Merry Christmas!! (Kazuaki is nice to offer to have lunch with you, Shuu should take that offer!!)” Miru and Kaku continued.

“...What did you bring?” Shuu asked finally.

Kazuaki blinked before unwrapping his lunchbox in a hurry, opening to reveal an array of finger-food alongside a portion of rice on the right. A heart-shaped mark made of ebiko lies in the middle of the rice.

Staring at the elaborated decorated lunch box, Shuu muttered “I see that you usually exchange lunches with professor Uzune?”

“H-How did you--”

“So I was right.”

“W-Well… Uzune taught me how to make those lunchboxes and so we would usually exchange lunchboxes so he could see how I've improved and well… it has become sort of a habit in time...” Kazuaki stammered, twiddling his thumbs.

“I don't recall asking about the details however, but I see now”

“T-Today however, I was hoping to be able to exchange lunchboxes with you!” Kazuaki admitted, looking down, his face flushing a deep red.

“I'm more amazed at your trust in me for not putting any 'extra ingredients' in if you were to exchange lunchboxes with me theoretically.” Shuu muttered, a smirk soon growing across his face.

“W-W-Would you??” Kazuaki stammered.

“Perhaps? Hohoho...”

“T-That's mean…”

“Well, it's hard finding willing parties that would offer their body to my experiments after all, and I wouldn't know the effects of a new product with no test subjects so therefore, this is the most efficient way to obtain samples.” Shuu explained as he eyed Kazuaki in amusement.

“M-Maybe if the percentage of death were lowe-”

“There is no knowing if death would really come unless tested isn't it? Every pill you take, certain elements used are definitely deadly in its pure unaltered form. However, when put together with another component, it becomes an elixir? That is why, ultimately, test subjects are important.” Shuu explained.

“A-Aren't there other alternatives for test subjects that aren't real people?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“Well, technically yes. But testing it on an actual person would definitely provide more accurate results now wouldn't it?” Shuu nodded, a sneer on his face.

“I-I kind of understand but at the same time I'm pretty sure there's something immoral in that sentence somewhere...” Kazuaki stammered.

“Hm. I see, is that so” Shuu stared at Kazuaki for a moment before continuing “Well, one to its own I guess.”

“A-Anyway...” Kazuaki continued, picking up a tempura with his chopsticks and smiled nervously “H-Here you go Iwamine...”

Shuu blinked, staring at Kazuaki for a while before mumbling “I can eat by myself, actually.”

“A-Ah yes… I-I'm sorry...” Kazuaki looked down, embarrassed.

“It's fine.”

“A-Anyway….” Kazuaki started, passing the lunchbox to Shuu.

Taking the lunchbox, Shuu lifted up the chopsticks and picked up the tempura, taking a small bite out of it.

“H-How was it?” Kazuaki asked, nervous.

“It's not bad.” Shuu nodded before finishing the tempura, putting the chopsticks down after and returning the lunchbox to Kazuaki “Pardon me but I do have a lot of work that needs to be done now, I don't mind if you stay here as long as you don't disrupt me.” He turned back to his desk once again, continuing his paperwork once again.

“A-Are you sure that you don't want to eat more? You're not hungry?”

“Not particularly.” Shuu muttered as he continued working.

“I-If you say so then...” Kazuaki nodded, dejected.

 

* * *

 

Once the bell rang the end of school, Kazuaki got up. “I-Iwamine, a-are you going back home soon?”

“Yes, I don't have a reason to be here since I'm done with the records for today.”

“C-Could I follow you perhaps?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“If you do not mind suddenly 'disappearing' from this world without a trace, yes, be my guest.” Shuu said, a smirk on his face as he lifted his suitcase.

“N-No… p-please never joke about a thing like this, Iwamine…. W-Wait, you are joking right? ...right…??” Kazuaki asked nervously, tears beginning to form at his eyes.

“Who knows?” Shuu said, walking past Kazuaki and towards the door “Well, I'll be going then. You should head out too as I'll have to lock the door. Unless, of course, you want to stay in here that is.” He opened the door and headed out, Miru and Kaku following behind shortly.

“N-Nooo don't leave me behind!!” Kazuaki cried as he ran out after them.

Shuu watched Kazuaki run out before closing and locking the door, putting the key into his pocket after.

“I-It's dark and I don't want to walk home alone at this time, what if a ghost follows me home!!” Kazuaki cried.

Shuu sighed and took out his cellphone, dialling a number on it and waited for the other party to pick up the phone.

“Hello, this is Uzune. It's rare of you to call me outside of the times Nageki happens to be in the infirmary, Doctor Iwamine.” The voice from the other line spoke.

“Professor Nanaki speaks of a bunch of nonsense regarding ghosts following him home. Perhaps it would do you good to fetch him home now” Shuu muttered, staring over at Kazuaki.

“G-Ghosts are real okay? I've seen them before!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, crying.

“Unfortunately, I could not leave Nageki by himself. Could you care to bring him back to my place today, Doctor Iwamine?” Hitori spoke.

“Perhaps I could. Although, however, there is a 57% chance of him ending up on an operation table.”

“It should seem so. Well, I'm counting on you then, Thank you, Doctor Iwamine” Hitori hung up after that.

Shuu stared at the screen of his phone for a while before keeping it and turned to Kazuaki with a smirk “Well, shall we go then?”

“Y-You're not really going to operate on me, right?” Kazuaki asked as he trembled.

“Who knows?” Shuu muttered with a sneer as he started walking down the corridor, Miru and Kaku clinging onto his legs.

“W-Wait for meeee!!” Kazuaki exclaimed as he followed after them hurriedly.

 

* * *

 

As they walked down the corridor, Shuu saw a familiar silhouette near the end. It was a boy with messy blue hair and ruby red eyes, Kawara Ryouta. The boy watched them in curiosity for a while before walking over.

“D-Doctor Iwamine, you aren't kidnapping Mister Nanaki for experiments or anything similar are you?” Ryouta asked, prepared to hopefully get his teacher out of whatever sticky situation he may be in.

“Maybe? Hohoho...” Shuu replied, a smirk on his face.

“Y-You said you were going to bring me back to Uzuneee!!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, crying.

“Will you really?” Ryouta asked, sceptical.

“You will find out tomorrow most likely.” Shuu muttered “Now excuse me.” He walked past Ryouta, dragging a crying Kazuaki with him, Miru and Kaku bouncing behind them.

 

* * *

 

Once they've reached Hitori's house, Shuu stared at Kazuaki for a moment before ringing the doorbell. The door opened after a few seconds by Hitori, who unlocked the gate after.

“So you've brought him back after all” Hitori said as he opened the gate to let Kazuaki through. Kazuaki ran in immediately, clinging onto Hitori after.

“I'm going back then.” Shuu mumbled as he glanced over at a nervous looking Kazuaki.

“Merry Christmas!! (We want to see Nageki!!)” “Merry Christmas? (Is he doing okay?)” Miru and Kaku jumped up and down, glancing at the inside of the house.

“We're going home.”

“Merry Christmas! (Noo! We want to see Nageki!)”

Shuu sighed deeply and turned up to Hitori. “Perhaps I could take a look at Fujishiro before I go.” He decided that perhaps it'll be better like this as he definitely doesn't want this day to repeat again the next day.

“I will be watching you” Hitori warned before giving way for them to go through the door. Miru and Kaku ran in immediately, looking around for Nageki.

“...I know.” Shuu sighed as he headed in as well.

“F-Fujishiro's room is this way!” Kazuaki spoke out, leading Shuu towards a door at the very back. Shuu followed behind, following after was Miru, Kaku, and Hitori.

Knocking on the door, Kazuaki called out “Fujishiro, Iwamine is here to take a look at you~!”

“Come in I guess” Nageki responded, putting a bookmark between the pages of his book and closed the book, placing it on the bedside table.

Once the door is opened, Miru and Kaku rushed in immediately, bouncing up and down happily.

“Merry Christmas!! (Nageki Nageki, are you feeling better?)” “Merry Christmas! (Do you need Miru and Kaku's help?)” Miru and Kaku chirped happily.

“Ah. So it's the two of you... I'm feeling much better now I guess.” Nageki said. “I was wondering why Doctor Iwamine would suddenly pay a visit but I guess I understand now”

“Indeed, it isn't easy to deal with three selfish children all at once.” Shuu muttered as he side-glanced at Kazuaki, who responded with a nervous laugh. Shuu made his way towards Nageki and put down his suitcase, unzipping it to take out a pair of gloves, putting them on before taking a thermometer, a Stethoscope, and a few other equipment.

After the checkup is done, Shuu took out a bottle of medicine and said “Take this once before you sleep and the next morning.” He passed it to Nageki after that.

“W-Wait, I haven't seen that medicine before, what are you trying to do, Doctor Iwamine! Do you think I'll let you get away with this!?” Hitori exclaimed, glaring.

“Of course, it had just gone through tests smoothly quite recently after all. It should be released to the public in two days or so.” Shuu muttered “I should know better not to mess with you too much, don't you think so?” He continued, turning to Hitori with a sneer on his face.

“F-Fine...” Hitori mumbled.

Removing his gloves and packing the equipment back into the suitcase, Shuu said “I should get going then.”

“P-Perhaps you could stay for dinner tonight, Iwamine! U-Uzune is a really good cook!” Kazuaki suggested.

“Not sure if Professor Uzune himself would allow that however. In any case, I won't be staying.” Shuu mumbled as he zipped up his suitcase, standing up.

“B-But the only thing you've eaten all day today is a single tempura!!” Kazuaki exclaimed.

“I don't eat much after all.”

“That's not even 'much'!!” Kazuaki continued, staring hopefully at Hitori.

“I honestly don't mind him joining but I'm still in the middle of cooking and I don't trust him with Nageki” Hitori responded.

“Merry Christmas!! (We will help out with the cooking!!)” “Merry Christmas! (Shuu wouldn't eat when he goes home anyway!)” Miru and Kaku chimed happily as they headed out of the room.

“W-Wait!!” Hitori was about to go after them but soon remembered that Shuu was still inside the room and stopped.

“I-I can keep an eye on him!” Kazuaki offered nervously.

“You don't need to worry about me, Hitori. I'm not a child anymore, I can protect myself just fine.” Nageki spoke out. “Besides, Doctor Iwamine did say just now that he wouldn't harm me. Indirectly at least, that is.”

“Hmm….” Hitori hesitated for a while before sighing “Fine, I will allow it this time.”

“In that case, I will let you know that those kids could be quite… a handful, I would head to the kitchen immediately if I were you.” Shuu said.

Staring at Shuu for a moment, Hitori nodded and headed out of the room towards the kitchen.

“Your kids worry for you a lot don't they” Nageki said.

“They are not my kids, I suspect they got influenced by Doctor Kawara in one way or another” Shuu muttered, sighing deeply after.

“Isn't that a good thing though?”

“You think?”

 

* * *

 

Once dinner is ready, everyone is seated around the dining table with a pot of Nikujaga in the middle. Each of them has a bowl of rice, an empty bowl, a bowl of miso soup, with the utensils placed neatly beside.

Hitori stood up and took the ladle, scooping some Nikujaga into Nageki's empty bowl first. He stared at Shuu for a moment after, and then scooped a whole lot of Nikujaga into Shuu's empty bowl.

“What's the meaning of this, Professor Uzune?” Shuu asked, staring at Hitori.

“Your kids informed me that you don't eat most of the time and that makes me really pissed off for some reason, so you'd better finish all of this before heading home.” Hitori said as he scooped some Nikujaga for himself before putting the ladle back down for the rest to use as they please.

“I don't believe they are my kids however.” Shuu muttered, staring at Miru and Kaku.

“Merry Christmas! (Yess Shuu must eat all of it!)” “Merry Christmas!! (Daddy will be proud of us!!)” Miru and Kaku chimed happily as they scooped Nikujaga happily into their bowls.

“Uzune is a really good cook, you don't have to worry about the taste!” Kazuaki said with determination as he scooped Nikujaga into his bowl.

“I honestly don't think that's the problem here however.” Shuu muttered, sighing deeply after.

After everyone was done scooping Nikujaga into their bowls, Hitori sat down and clapped his hands. “Itadakimasu”

The rest followed suit after before digging in.

 

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas!! (Yayy!!)” “Merry Christmas!! (Shuu finished all of it!!)” Miru and Kaku said happily as they helped Hitori clear the bowls on the table after dinner is done.

Sighing deeply, Shuu said “That was the most I've eaten in a long while, I don't believe I will do it again” He stared as Miru and Kaku followed Hitori happily into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

“B-But it was good, wasn't it?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“I suppose so.”

“A-Also, if it's fine with you, we could swap lunchboxes tomorrow, I would like to sample Iwamine's cooking once!” Kazuaki stammered.

“Once again… I am amazed at your trust in me regarding this. Very well then, I will see what I can do.” Shuu said, a smirk growing across his face.

“I honestly think that you should be more wary of Doctor Iwamine no matter how much you hope to be able to get along with him, Mister Nanaki.” Nageki voiced out.

“I-I guess I should…” Kazuaki nodded, looking at Shuu nervously.

“It's a deal then, hohoho...” Shuu said, a sinister smile on his face.

“Good luck for tomorrow then, Mister Nanaki” Nageki said simply, heading back towards his room.

“T-Thank you…” Kazuaki nodded, shivering.

Just then, Miru and Kaku burst out from the kitchen happily, hopping towards Shuu.

“I guess I should be heading back now then.” Shuu mumbled as he took his suitcase and stood up. Just as he did that, Miru and Kaku clung onto his legs at once. “Stop that, it's uncomfortably heavy...” Shuu muttered as he stared down at them. Seeming unfazed, the two children climbed up onto his shoulders happily. Giving up, Shuu sighed deeply and headed towards the main door.

Hitori walked ahead of them and unlocked the door and gate, opening them. “Your children are quite helpful today, you are welcome to bring them over again in the future” He said.

“I will keep that in mind” Shuu said as he exited. “See you tomorrow, Professor Uzune.”

“Merry Christmas!! (See you again, Hitori!!)” Miru and Kaku said happily.

“See you tomorrow, Doctor Iwamine” Hitori nodded before smiling and waving at Miru and Kaku.

“I-I'll see you tomorrow too, Iwamine...” Kazuaki said nervously with a wave.

“Indeed, I do hope you remember our deal tomorrow” Shuu said with a smirk on his face before heading off towards for home.

 

* * *

 

Upon reaching home, Shuu put down his suitcase and headed towards the couch only to see that someone else was already there. It was that man with messy blue hair with a dirty lab coat, Doctor Kawara Ryuuji, who was supposedly overseas.

“What are you doing here, Sir?” Shuu questioned. “According to the schedule, you are only supposed to be back on Saturday, it's Thursday today.”

“Merry Christmas!!! (Daddy is back early yayyy!!!)” Miru and Kaku cheered happily.

“Oh Isa! Somehow, I finished early and so here I am~” Ryuuji said happily as he did a peace sign, smiling at Miru and Kaku as well.

“Don't you think you should be with family now instead?” Shuu continued.

“Ehhh but I brought you some souvenirs look!!!” Ryuuji exclaimed as he pulled out a bunch of candies, a mini-sculpture, a ribbon, a Chukar Partridge carved out of wood, and a fossil.

“Thank you sir, however there's still… “ Shuu started but was cut off as Ryuuji was skipping into the basement excitedly. With a sigh, Shuu followed behind.

“Merry Christmas!!! (Shuu ate a lot today!!!)” “Merry Christmas!! (Miru and Kaku helped!!)”

“OH! Is that so?? That's great to hear that you're eating well, Isa!”

“Ugh…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually drawn something related to this drabble while I was writing it. Here it is if anyone is curious owo  
> http://selinawen.tumblr.com/post/143415518247/ive-been-writing-my-second-shuukazu-kun-oneshot


End file.
